Steven Universe-Universal Encounter
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: PLOT: An unstoppable force has traveled the galaxy for eons, consuming every civalization it encounters. Its next target: Our World. The only thing stopping it...are the Crystal Gems. Updated: Changed villain's name to Emerald. Theme: Ratchet and Clank: A crack in time-Polaris Classical 1.
1. Prologue: Eons

Steven Universe: Universal Encounter

Date Originated: 1/11/14

Sorry I had to delete 'The Conspiracy', it was too angst and sad to be a SU story. This one is more sweeter and kinder. So enjoy please.

Genre: Adventure/Family.

Rated: T.

**PLOT: **An unstoppable force has traveled the galaxy for eons, consuming every civilization it encounters. Its next target: our world. The only thing stopping it...are the Crystal Gems.

Prologue: Eons

* * *

A blue hue was surrounding a laboratory, with elegant fingers pressing on the keyboard. A screen popped up, a voice echoed through the silent room. Her eyes were never taking off from the screen.

Today was January 11th, 2014, and clearly it wasn't the day that no one in Beach City expected to know about.

Its been hidden among the Crystal Gem Handbook. Unfortunately, that didn't matter. Monitoring the Milky Way Galaxy Radar, all Pearl find was a planet.

A planet twice the size of Jupiter. Its age was for Eons, even more so for the Solar System.

Pearl's eyes glitter with determination, summoning her weapon. She rushed out of the lab and into Gem H.Q.

She adverted her eyes to the whole place.

No one was there.

She bolted outside, her jaw drop. A soldier made of the element that can destroy anything: Fire. She squints in curiosity, dawning at it.

Her glaive whacked it, seeing its tiny little flames spread.

Uh oh.

Great.

She really needed water to destroy this thing-wait. A blue, tiny shard was in the fire monster. It was her thing that animated objects that are inanimate.

She know what she must do.

She helds her glaive high in the air and she spun around. The crystals of her weapon came in contact with her skin, forming battle armor.

She pulls out one of her she grabbed from her room.

Punchering the flames of death with all of her strength, and pulling out the shard.

The flames, instead of subsiding, came even more close contact with her. She dropped to her knees and kicked the monster.

Breathing heavily, and finally taking the shard out, Pearl went to investigate Beach City to find her friends. She heard a good dose of a punch, with a deafening roar to crawl to her skin.

Relief caught up to her, seeing the dark gem attacking a scorpion made of crystals.

"Garnet," she gently spoke to her friend calmly while slamming her sword into the ocean creature, "I need to show you something rather...important."

Garnet gazed at her in confusion, eyeing at Pearl's appearance. "I am sure it is not the new armor you got."

Pearl shook her head, irritated. All of her crystal armor reverted back to her glaive.

She was dead serious.

And Garnet could tell.

She showed a projection of the invincible planet to Garnet, unimpressed by Garnet's reaction.

"Garnet, this planet has returned to this Solar System from Eons, and it consumed every other planet OUTSIDE of our galaxy! If we don't act now, we'll-"

"Pearl."

The bird-like gem halted as the stoic one calmed her thoughts.

"We need to find Steven and Amethyst first. Some of the planet's energy is charging at Earth, creating these monsters."

Her shades flashed by the sun, showing emotion.

"Pearl, I think it would be wise if we both if we both locate them." Pearl nodded of understanding.

Garnet was the leader, the one that keeps the team together. Without her, there would be no team.

Garnet stared at Beach City in awe. The entire city is a war zone. Buildings crumble to their doom, it was over.

No more creatures swarmed the city. At least, everyone was alive and safe.

Both gems demanded everybody to be near Gem H.Q., where its the safest place they can be.

Now, to locate Steven and Amethyst. They shouldn't be hard.

They maybe hang out or something.

_"Garnet! Pearl!"_

Two voices shout at once, and a raging creature of sand emitted from the beach.

With all gems together, Garnet concluded,

_"Let's do it."_

* * *

What do you think guys? Its it less angsty? I'll try to make it more like the show, love and action and family.

Chapter One is coming soon, so tell me your thoughts of this prologue.


	2. 1: Where Determination Leads You

Steven Universe: Universal Encounter

How was the prologue, guys? This chapter is also sweet, so hang on tight.

EDIT: Changed the villain's name to Emerald.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Determination Leads You

After attacking the monsters that ravaged Beach City, the gems tend to relax at Gem H.Q.

Steven and Amethyst were playing videogames as usual, and Garnet and Pearl are checking the galaxy radar. The planet was heading near Earth's orbit, in close contact with the moon.

A large hovership appeared, breaking Earth's atmosphere. The gems stare at the television, which is static, oddly static.

A voice echoed in their heads, saying relatively,

"**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**."

Steven raised a brow, surprised that his friends that his friends are angry, furious. He didn't know what is going on.

"Greetings, Planet Earth," the voice called out, revealing to be a gem of all green,

"I am Emerald, ruler of my planet, Green. Truefully, you must think we gems are monsters, but mind you we are superior, and I am ready to make Earth's beings fall to its knees. And I know you humans can't understand us, so we understand who you really are. And, as by default, who I want is very important...it is...

Steven Universe."

Steven gaped. "That is all I have to say, now do your bidding, Earthlings."

The connection was lost, all lost.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

"Steven."

Her voice may be stoic, but it strike something in the others.

"Go, hide. Hide as far as possible from Emerald."

"But-"

"Steven, this is what it should be. Obsidian cannot have you, or you'll be gone..._forever_."

Garnet turned to the motherly gem.

"Pearl," she ordered, "Take Steven to the farthest end of the country. Whatever you do, don't leave him alone, and also, keep away from Emerald."

Pearl nodded.

"I'll try my best Garnet, I am determined to save him."

Amethyst raised a brow.

"So...," she hungs her head low, "This is...goodbye?"

Garnet sighed.

"For now. It'll be a while til we see each other again."

All four of them embraced, smiling.

Pearl jerked Steven to the opposite direction, to her waterfall room.

"Steven, you've seen the first part of my room, correct?"

Steven nodded.

"Beast your eyes on the true concept of my room."

The waterfalls descend, showing a crystallized lair of swords, weaponry, and vehicles.

Steven stared at the place.

The waterfalls.

The lair.

All crystallized.

It was a rich scenery.

She showed a crystallized jet, she hopped in the pilot seat.

"Hop in, Steven."

Steven eagerly leaped in.

"Wow...you built all of this?"

Pearl gripped on the handles.

"Years it took for me to built it, as my lair is suppose to monitor the Earth. I guess it took practice, Steven."

Pressing forward, they zoom through Beach City. Steven eyed the place, blewing a kiss to it.

"We'll meet again Connie, Peedee."

Even though he's going to miss it there, he at least enjoyed the gorgeous features.

Pearl steered the wheel, becoming concern of Steven.

"Steven, I know you're upset about leaving, but you...don't have a choice."

She pressed a button on auto-pilot, staring directly at the town that always shine.

"There are actions in life you can come across, Steven. Even if the experience is too rough, you got to take a stop and see reality. Life isn't a bowl of cherries, Steven. It is a complicated gift."

Steven thought about what she said.

_Was it true?_

_Was life complicated?_

He lowered his gaze.

"Pearl, even though life is hard, you got to see what life can be, what it really shows."

The two kept staring at each other.

"Life is actually beautiful and heartwarming, I mean, look at Beach City."

Pearl gazed at the window, watching Beach City is glowing by the fiery orange sun, becoming vivid by the actions of citizens.

She smiled, pressing off the auto-pilot and taking control of the ship again.

"Yeah...it is. That's what I love about the Earth."

They will never forget this place.

* * *

...And that's my moral.

So, how was that? Was it good, bad?

Show me the reviews, people!

Chapter II is on the way!


	3. Chapter 2: An All Out War

Universal Encounter

Chapter 2:All out war

* * *

Garnet charged at the next creature, splitting it apart with all of her strength. She eyed the strange shadow coming towards Beach City.

It was so huge that it was like a god. An enourmous god.

Amethyst used her whip to charge even faster and muster the enemies before they harm anymore citizens.

"Garnet!" She shouted, panting between breaths in exhaustion, "We...have got...to get...this thing...off of this planet!"

Garnet adjusted her shades, eyeing at Amethyst once again.

She didn't want to make her worried anymore than she was already. She could feel the tension and anxiety within this girl.

Remaining the obvious stoic stare, she concluded,

"Do not be worried, just dwell on the safety of citizens."

"What about-?"

The tallest gem placed a hand on the shorter one's shoulder.

"I'll take care of that menace myself."

She leaped high in the atmosphere thanks to her gauntlets, hovering in the air.

She plummeted to the giant that pulls darkness at Beach City.

The shadow stared at her with a cruel grin, acid dripping from his sharp teethed mouth which was filled with toxins.

Garnet used one gauntlet to run against the teeth, and the other to wipe the smirk off of that monster's face.

"Who are you?" Her accent tumbled by the anger she endured and the force she put on its teeth,

"What purpose do you have on Planet Earth?"

The giant humanoid creature laughed, his beastly, acid, and robotic form face Garnet in the eye.

"And what makes you think we can just...protect these humans?" It asked, those bloody red pupils daring into Garnet's illuminating shades.

Garnet huffed, whacking a punch at the creature.

"I only ask what you are-not what you want from us."

"I am Emerald, the one gem that stands against all others-the king...the...superior."

Garnet continued to use her fists of rage on the 'king.'

"I can see you are by size, not by-"

That was all she could say as Emerald hurl her through the buildings.

Garnet formed herself as a needle, pushing herself forward through the skyscrapers.

As becoming her normal form again, she took the liberty to take Emerald on a one-on-one match, to the fury of the max.

She landed her feet on the window of a building, positing herself to Emerald.

With the quite use of projectory, Garnet launched herself to the Gem King.

Emerald roars out acid everywhere among Beach City, but thankfully, no one was there.

Garnet ignored the acid, her fists colliding with the king's face.

"You can't ignore the truth, Garnet!"

He trapped her in his tentacle.

"Your race had a war with these humans since they say your gems are menaces, dangers to the universe. But yet, you are helping them. I don't see any reason why.

I thought you _hated_ the humans!"

Garnet smeared the acid off of her face, glaring at Emerald.

Her tone and look was full of understanding, even more that everyone notices.

"I used to."

A gasp was surrounding Beach City, as they didn't expect the gem leader, their sole protector, to be so honest.

"I didn't _really_ know what they are like, what I found out by coming here is that all things are _not_ black and white, that humans are not either pure good or evil.

There are little shades of gray in everyone...including _you_."

Amethyst and the citizens gaze at hope at the leader, taking full understanding as to why she made her decision.

Emerald chuckled, his toxic mouth slurring with hatred.

_"Well, I guess we have to change that...don't we?"_

Amethyst summoned her whip and Garnet punched her gauntlets together, ready to charge at the enemy.

* * *

[Meanwhile]

Steven stare in awe at the abolition of Beach City, he huddled near Pearl's seat.

"Pearl, we need to head back!"

Pearl stared back at him, her eyes shining in concern.

"But...what about-?"

"I'll be fine, I won't let Emerald get to me..."

Pearl began to lower her head in shame.

"But...you do realize if we don't make it-"

"As long as we're the heroes Pearl, as long as we're the heroes we are destined to be."

Pearl stiffened her position.

Her shoulders broad, her hands in gear, and her face marks with determination.

_"Now, let's show him what we're made with."_

With Steven's order, Pearl stomped on the accelerator, steering the jet over to the glazing Beach City that's musing over the abolition it has experienced.

Pearl glared at Emerald with intense motivation, even her voice wasn't so gentle anymore.

_"Hold onto something, Steven, and fast."_

Steven buckled himself three times in order to be safe.

The gem, the one he always knew about, didn't imagine that she could be so serious.

Pearl gripped on the handles, pressing on buttons on the thumbs of the handles.

The activation of the button lead to shooting ice shards and rockets at Emerald, even some of her swords.

"Is that all you got, _girly_?"

Pearl grit her teeth.

"I can do much _more_ than that, Gem King."

She places digital monitoring onto her radar, her target was locked.

"TARGET LOCKED: PROCEED CAUTION STEVEN!"

Steven nervously gripped onto his seat, but he was also exploding with excitement of which Pearl progressed.

Pearl pressed one...

...more...

...button.

With what she launched, it was a huge spear full of ice and crystals.

All aiming at ONE target.

Emerald roar at them with a deafening sound, with acid and toxins charging at them.

Steven screamed, eyeing Pearl, who unlocked the buckles of her seat.

"What are you doing?"

He asked her with increasing fear.

Pearl formed into her crystal suit once again, and embracing Steven.

"I am NOT letting that monster get you...mark my words that he will NOT have you!"

The acid finally reach the ship, exploding it.

Garnet and Amethyst stare in awe.

Horror flick in their eyes.

"Now what do we do?"

Garnet's shades lowered a bit, and Amethyst gasped.

Garnet's eyes _are _garnets.

And they were glowing.

With anger.

"Let fight til the end."

* * *

[Elsewhere]

With the sound of that ship exploding, the two heroes we thought were dead were indeed alive.

Pearl landed to the ground along with Steven.

They stare at the surroundings...: A forest.

A graceful forest.

"Steven," Pearl stated, summoning her weapon to cut some leaves, "We got to keep moving, we need to hide from Emerald so he won't get you...but..."

She tightened her fists.

_Garnet...Amethyst._

She shuts her eyes, shaking the feelings off.

After all, she didn't want to let anger get the best of her.

And Garnet's advice helped her with that.

_Pearl, do not let anger consume you!_

_Anger does not consume me...only the conditioning of my friends will!_

Don't let anger consume you.

That's all the advice she needs.

Steven caught her gaze, concerned.

"Pearl?"

"Let's get going...the quicker we travel, the quicker we'll stop Emerald."

"Okay...YOU GOT IT DUDE!"

* * *

Best chapter I've written so far, hope you guys enjoy!

I've got other ideas for this show, so stayed tuned!

Chapter 3coming soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Missing and Traveling

Universal Encounter

Wow, its been a while since I've updated and made other chapters! I'm so glad for the views and the review, I REALLY appreciate it! Well, here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Missing & Traveling

* * *

Pearl and Steven rushed through the forest, in awe that it was saturated. Trees fall down, gnarled. The duo's expressions were in concern.

Pearl couldn't stop thinking about Garnet and Amethyst. She worries about them, worries if they'll be alright.

It was strange that the temperature of the forest changed. It grew hotter, sweltering.

The forest was no longer a forest, yet a scorching desert.

Combining with the heat and her exhaustion, Pearl grew drowsy.

Steven notice her change in expression.

Pearl swayed from left to right, her eyes closed.

Her head feel like its twirling, FAST.

She tried to keep her feet on the ground, but they buckled.

She collapsed onto the sand, and couldn't hear the shouts of her name by the frightened boy.

"**PEARL**!"

Steven picked the gem on his back, worried. He realized how weak and exhausted she was. The change in the desert started.

The winds pick up, hurling.

Swirling.

Steven know what this is.

_A sand storm._

He zoomed through the storm, surprised that the ground crumble and shakes. He hopped to the other side of the ground, escaping the natural disaster.

He breathed in the tainted air, struggling for oxygen.

He climbed up the structure of obstacles, concerned for his safety and Pearl's.

_Safe and sanctuary_.

He needs that.

He wants to be safe.

He wants Pearl to be safe.

He wants everyone to be safe.

With his emotions spurring out like a hurricane, his gem glowed.

Glowed as bright as the sun.

His gem created a forcefield around himself and Pearl. He sighed in relief.

Approaching a cave, he dragged the gem in the cave.

He stared at Pearl.

"Don't worry," he whispered gently like an angel, "I'll make this right. I have to start acting like a Crystal Gem. You...won't have to be so motherly towards me anymore."

Pearl groaned, murmuring in a scratchy voice,

"Steven..."

"Save your strength, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Steven rested peacefully towards her, sleeping in.

_A few hours later, it was near midnight._

With a startled gasp, Pearl woke.

"...Mom?"

She looks around, noticing she was in the shimmering cave.

She sighs in disappointment.

She grabs out a picture of a woman with gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes, draped in a blue dress.

"Mom...I hope I'm raising him right. I hope I helped fulfill my destiny and make you proud..."

She hugs the picture, embracing it.

"I may have never seen you before, and I know you gave your life for me. Just please mom, please...tell me something, give me a sign. I...I love you."

As she fell back asleep, Steven glanced back at her, gaping at the picture, then back at Pearl.

_"She misses her mom, just like she misses my mom,"_ he thought.

He smiled, staring at the night sky outside.

"I hope I fulfill my destiny too mom."

* * *

That chapter may be short and sweet, but I want to reflect Steven and Pearl's feelings.

Chapter 4: Searching coming soon.

Next chapter shows Garnet and Amethyst!


	5. Chapter 4: Searching

Universal Encounter

Here is the next chapter I love to make. A chapter here starts Garnet and Amethyst, YAY!

Chapter 4: Searching

* * *

Garnet was constantly smashing opponents with gauntlets, no hint of mercy through those shades of gleaming light.

Amethyst wonders about what's the leader's deal. Ever since Steven and Pearl were gone, Garnet was more aggressive and more fierce.

Amethyst whacks the transparent, water blob of that one monster. Her whip tightens by her grip, and the monster imploded.

The liquid splash at her lavender face, and she laughs instead of being disgusted.

She stares at Garnet who fights the strange creature with spikes. Garnet ignored the green blood splattered on her weapons, and begans traveling.

Amethyst follows, wondering and wondering about not only Garnet, but Steven and Pearl.

Her compassion gave her a hard, solid pain in her chest.

Garnet was always stoic, headstrong, poker faced. Her priorities were set and her objectives are to go.

She restlessly kept searching for Emerald.

Searching for Steven and Pearl.

She checked on her radar, scanning the area.

Two orbs of red dots formed on the holographic, graphical map.

Garnet sighed in ease, and told Amethyst to follow her.

Amethyst wheezed between pants, gasping for breath.

Emerald's disasters are just the _beginning_.

* * *

Garnet feels an odd phenomenon.

A disturbance that _blows_ her mind.

She spun her head around, her glare intensifies as she figured it should be Emerald.

Emerald, ugh.

Every time she thinks of him, she wants to pull his guts out.

Every ounce of hatred she has for him came in a large blow to the face.

And right now, she and Amethyst would have to go through a dangerous _trench_.

**Oh joy.**

The sounds of earsplitting, blood-thirsty creatures caught the gladiator's attention.

"Oooooohhh!" Amethyst exclaimed in rushing excitement, "Cool! A trench!"

Garnet was struck by emotional crushing terror as an ebon-hued monster came into view.

It hurtled towards Amethyst.

The creature twisted and accelerated at the purple gem, hissing.

Amethyst whacks and punches the strange being, but none moves made a dent.

Eyes wide, Amethyst was breathless.

She back-pedaled behind, a feared cry escape from her quivering lip.

Garnet stomped on the strange alien, anger drawn on her face which was dry from the blood from earlier.

Carrying Amethyst's shaking body, Garnet stopped by the twin crystalline composite towers.

It flickered to life as they began to glow, and showed a vital image of Steven Universe. The next image represented the proper swordswoman, Pearl.

A robotic voice stated which startled the duo,

"PEARL: STATUS-ALIVE. DISTANT LOCATION: DESERT. STEVEN UNIVERSE: STATUS-ALIVE. DISTANT LOCATION: DESERT.

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION_."

The tower opened its door with a magenta, glowing significance in its wake.

This is it.

Garnet and Amethyst are going to find Pearl and Steven.

_A mission which will succeed._

* * *

Woah...intense, huh?

Chapter 4 is done and we will start Chapter 5 with Steven and Pearl.

Read and review!

This is SpaceWonder368, sighing off.


	6. Chapter 5: Gem Galaxy

Universal Encounter

Wow, things are heating up, aren't they? Okay, this chapter is a short one but shows a lot more character interaction.

Chapter 5: Gem Galaxy

* * *

Pearl and Steven reached the cool end of the desert, starting their travel once again at the break of dawn.

Steven stares at the gem before him, speculating. There has been so many conflicts that Beach City and other countries have been facing.

Emerald has been a dangerous threat to Earth. With his planet, Green, colliding with Earth, the weather of the third planet in the solar system has been dangerously severe.

Steven gazes at Pearl, who was motivated to protect Steven from any harm.

He's curious to the picture of _Pearl's mother_, what happened to her?

It's time that she should start confessing.

"Pearl...," the son of Rose Quartz spoked innocently, nervous to calculate his sentence,

"What happened to your mother?"

The gem was still as a pencil, she looks away from the boy.

"I'm...I'm sorry Steven. I haven't spoke to anyone about my mother since Rose asked me about where I originated from."

She exhales.

"Each gem comes from his or her own unique _planet_, with features as far as I can see. The results of our history can range from heavenly, gorgeous happiness or dark, tragic sadness.

My mother didn't really die right after my birth, but she...she was the protector of this planet and Planet Crystal suffers from her death. I...suffered."

"How?"

Steven could tell that this was not the time for this, but he was just plain curious.

"Nightmares I had every night, and my visions from future events wouldn't stop. Even today I had them..."

Pearl hugged her waist with a small whimper.

"Can these visions help you?"

Steven drive to comfort her all the way, yet there was no chance of ever succeeding.

All the skinny, pale gem could mutter was an apology.

Steven couldn't figure it out, but something was bothering Pearl, eating her.

He wonders if her visions are linked to Emerald, and if Emerald's causing her to be this way.

He's determined to find that one answer.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was short, but still lingers to the plot.

The next chapter will be longer and its when the gems finally unite again! Yay!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6: Reunited

Universal Encounter

Here is the next part, hope you enjoy! This one is pretty sweet, so just enjoy the sweetness.

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunited

Garnet and Amethyst traveled further, further and further through the bizarre phenomenon known as the time anomalies.

Time stops at one time, then reverse. It seemed like an endless cycle. Continuing for who knows how long. The world as we know it may change.

The sky was once clear. The birds used to be chirping. It was just one day where it all changed.

Among the top of the beauty of these towers, lay a temple. An ancient, beautiful gem temple.

Garnet activates the door and she and Amethyst stare in awe.

The temple was magnificent.

Each wall was embedded with gems, every single one of them glimmered by light.

Statues of each gem stood afoot, and there were all separate doors holding to each of their history.

Amethyst hasn't said a word since the trail, and Garnet could tell how amazed she was at this.

The lavender gem could just stare at this piece of history.

Each single piece of history could mark beauty.

Garnet and Amethyst trailed right into the silver-ish blue door, and was ready to gaze at more information.

The statue above was the same woman in the picture: Pearl's mother.

The leader gained closer and was reading the ancient writing.

"I am Topaz of Planet Crystal. I have finally gave birth to my last child, Pearl. I've been positive that she'll be alright.

I cannot survive much longer, as the hands of Emerald had me. I sacrifice myself for my baby, and for my kingdom. I am certain that her friends will help as much as they can.

This is my story. RIP-Queen Topaz of Planet Crystal."

Another door opened, revealing a beautiful, gorgeous scenery.

The fields were blanketed were crystals and plenty of mountains. It glowed with a glacier blue hue.

Garnet and Amethyst trail and walk through it, as the scene never changes from Emerald's powers.

They heard laughter and gentle words.

They can easily recognized who it was. They trotted down the hills and just as they predicted, Steven and Pearl were there.

Pearl had never been so happy.

She was admiring the crystals and even using one for her glaive. Steven was rolling around in the blue grass, glad as well.

Eventually, the team met up.

They all had a heartwarming moment.

"We thought you were dead!" Amethyst said.

"We're fine," Steven concluded, "No need to worry."

Garnet touched Pearl's hand, concerned.

"We found information about your mother...I'm...I'm sorry."

Even though it was hard to figure out how Garnet's emotions were, Pearl could see how worried Garnet was by her tone.

"Garnet...its...its okay. My mother...was a brave woman-"

Their conversation cut short as a roar of Emerald occurred.

Then, the world changed black.

* * *

Okay, chapter done! Next chapter shows more Emerald and be prepared for awesomeness!

Read and review please!

Chapter 7 done!


	8. Chapter 7: Time & Space

Universal Encounter

Sorry for the long wait, but FINALLY, here's chapter 7! I hope all of you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Time & Space

The gems charged at Emerald within the time anomalies and start whacking the creature's body parts. Emerald came with his tentacle and slapped them around.

Garnet wasn't ready to let this slip. She punched Emerald's jaw and stare into his acid eyes. She slammed her head into Emerald's forehead, watching the monster gurgle in pain rapidly.

Emerald's deadly looking black tentacle swing at Pearl, which broke her glaive into tiny shards and knocked her into a cliff.

Garnet released a devastating kick to Emerald's neck, but she was grabbed like a rag-doll, swinging in Pearl's direction.

Steven was paralyzed with fear, his gem sparkling and glowing.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

A scream caught his attention, he already know who's scream it was.

"Amethyst!"

He looks through the maelstrom, Amethyst being slammed into the rocky ground. Lavender blood trickle down her skin, and she pleas for Steven's help.

There were Steven's power has began to strengthening. Steven was filled with rage, and the magenta light shimmered through the sky.

With the sound of a bomb going off, everyone was plunged into Earth's atmosphere with incredible speed. Each gem surged a scream as they zoomed through space, landing right onto the moon.

* * *

The gems activate their space suits.

Garnet wears an armored black and red space suit, Pearl wears a blue and pink space suit with a golden star and black boots, and Amethyst wears a purple space jumpsuit with black sparkling stars. Each wears a space helmet.

Steven also wears similar space gear, but he wonders...could he _breathe_ in space?

He unlatched his helmet and breathed in, surprised that he was right.

He can _BREATHE _in space.

He paused as a yank to the moon's surface, and the gems slamming into a crater.

He was infuriated.

_Angry_.

With the gems collapsing in a heap, Emerald picks up Amethyst.

Amethyst braced herself, her whip whacking right into Emerald's face. Emerald roared, laughing as he held the purple hued gem.

"Ah, so this must be the boy's little love, or not. Listen Amy, Steven will _NEVER _love you, he's in love with Connie! So, you will NEVER get the chance!"

He plunged her to the ground, and Steven seized with anger.

There was only one thing to do.

He glowed bright pink and punched Emerald.

_"You hurt...my friends...__**I'M GOING TO HURT YOU BACK**__!"_

* * *

Alrighty, this story is near completion, and has only two chapters to go!

I wanted to imply Amethyst's little "crush" to Steven, and yet Steven likes Connie.

I like both StevenXConnie and StevenXAmethyst.

So, anyway, Steven's going to fight Emerald, and this will be an epic battle, so wait and read!

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 8: Steven, son of Rose Quartz

Universal Encounter

Alright, here we go! We are nearly towards the end of this story and I'm ready to unleash a chapter that'll shock you to the very end. Enjoy and read and review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Steven, son of Rose Quartz

With a soul piercing shriek, Steven punches the monster with a glare.

He launches himself in the air, kicking rapidly at Emerald. His eyes submit laser beams, which burned Emerald's skin.

Back at the crater, Garnet shook her head to clear the moon dust off of her hair as she pulled herself from the ground. Pearl groaned as she struggled to get back on her feet.

Startled by a shrill, they stared at Amethyst who's ready to knock the demonic figure's head off.

An orb of crackling dark energy was charging at Steven. Amethyst gape in awe of Steven, who was pulsing himself forward.

"**NO**!"

She screamed, and Steven couldn't hear her cry.

Pearl rested a hand on her shoulder, sadly looking at Amethyst.

"Don't worry Amethyst, he'll be fine."

She couldn't speak any longer as a tremendous blow jagged her forehead, and a leg smacked her ribs.

Garnet gasps, filled with worry. Her friend was overcome with fear, and Garnet is preparing to send Emerald to hell and back.

Emerald chuckled as he stared into Steven's glaceful eyes.

"Pathetic. You gems are so petrified of me, and will serve me much better."

Amethyst blinked, her lip quivering.

Steven winks at her with a genuine smile.

Pearl's heart sank and Garnet's mouth open in shock.

Steven forms the Laser Light cannon in front of him, prepared. His gem glowed and he released a scream.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The cannon released a beam at Emerald's heart, and yet Emerald laughed at the boy's plan.

His claw slammed right into Steven's stomach, and each hollered a scream.

* * *

The light spread across the deep void of space, and it showed Steven in his space suit, floating.

Garnet catches the boy and her face grew a horrifying expression.

"No...," she spoke.

Steven's gem was missing, gone.

Yet, he was still alive.

Garnet can't believe it.

Panicking thoughts swirl around the gems, especially Amethyst.

"It...it should've been me!"

she yelled on top of her lungs,

"Why did this have to happen?"

"Amethyst."

Pearl looks at Amethyst with an unlikely solemn gaze.

"He's not dead, his gem is gone. Emerald...Emerald snatched it before he died. I'm...I'm sorry."

Amethyst had a smile, kissing Steven on the cheek as her eyes glistened with tears.

Steven watches her back with a laugh and a blush.

_"I don't care, he's still the same Steven I know and love."_

* * *

There are TWO chapters to go everybody!

Just to note that Steven is NOT dead! He's just a regular human...sadly.

I mean, because of Emerald, his gem is gone, but he's still an addition to the team.

He'll be doing his missions in his own Steven-ey way!

Review if you must!


	10. Chapter 9: Powerless

Universal Encounter

Woah! You guys sure got a shock from Chapter 8, huh? Well, this is the next chapter, Chapter 9 and this will be the sweetest chapter EVER! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Powerless

Arriving back home, the gems notice the change of behavior within the boy. Steven's smile fades and he sighed.

Each gem feels horrible for him since he isn't a gem anymore.

So, there really are _three_ Crystal Gems that remain today.

"Yo Steve-O, you okay?"

Amethyst questioned him concerned as she picks at her teeth with a fingernail.

"I'm...fine," Steven said coyly, looking away from the purple-hued gem, "Just...fine."

Amethyst snorted with a laugh-stricken face.

"Dude, you know that I know how you feel, I read you like a book, which I don't read books hardly at all."

Steven slumped, a trail of footsteps caught his attention. He turned and glanced at the temple, noticing that the oldest gems traveled in.

"Where did Pearl and Garnet go? In the temple?"

He stated to make sure.

Amethyst nods with an explanation,

"At this laboratory in the temple to monitor Earth...it's boooooooorrring to just sit there and WAatch that orb, isn't it?"

Steven mumbled, "Uh huh," and places his hand on his belly button in shame. Amethyst's eyebrows ceased in sympathy.

"Oh Steven."

She placed her arm around the twelve year-old, giving a smug smile.

"Don't worry about all that junk about gem business, you know? Because you need to start worrying about who you are and what you do, you hear me?"

Steven glimpses at her happily.

"Thank you so much for cheering me up...but I got one question...do you...like me?"

Amethyst stood there, silent. Her response was twirling her hair, and her cheeks turn purple.

"Steven, I...I do. It's just that you're with someone else, and I don't want to get into your relationship...I'm sorry."

Steven chuckled.

"Its okay, but I'll show you something waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaay cooler than the Funland arcade."

"Really?"

"Yeah-the Funland rollercoasters!"

"I thought you were banned from their rides."

"Oh yeah-wait! How about...taking a swim?"

Amethyst grabs Steven's hand and grinned.

"I would love to."

She grabs him outside with laughter and Steven joined in.

_He was happy that even though he's human and powerless, he's still worthy of the gems._

* * *

Alright, ONE chapter to go! Yay!

Review please, and one last chapter will BLOW you away!


	11. Epilogue: Visions

Universal Encounter

Here it is! The very LAST chapter to this story, and be prepared by a surprise at the end! Read and review!

* * *

Epilogue: Visions

At the gem lab in the temple, Garnet and Pearl were examining the Earth.

They saw one green planet shrink and implode.

"We did it," Garnet proclaimed with a smirk, "Planet Green is gone for GOOD."

Pearl silently nods.

"Mmhm."

_She was distracted,_ Garnet thought.

Pearl wonders and wonders about all the visions she had recently.

These..._creatures_.

Time-manipulating creatures.

Garnet revealed her eyes to her, spoking calmly,

"It's those visions you're experiencing...isn't it?"

"Yessssssssssssssss."

The leader placed a palm on the slim gem's shoulder.

"What do you see?"

The gem with elegance exhales slowly as she responded,

"I...I saw this vision about a gigantic clock, and these beings that can control _time_.

I'm curious...will this show...show something or someone we will meet in the future?"

Garnet beamed, ruffling Pearl's hair.

"You will find out for yourself..."

She walks outside of the room, leaving Pearl in her thoughts.

_Pearl showed a projection of her vision, finally spoking,_

_"...Zoni."_

-End-

-Its sequel: Doomsday-

* * *

YEP!

Its sequel will be a Steven Universe and Ratchet & Clank crossover!

The FIRST fanfiction of this crossover!

I think of this because both things intertwine with each other, and its awesome!

Review please!


End file.
